


{ART} - Warmth in Winter

by Eisbaerfussel



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Christmas, Christmas market, Digital Art, Feels, Fluff, M/M, Merlin Holidays, Modern Era, ugly christmas sweater scarf, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21711703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eisbaerfussel/pseuds/Eisbaerfussel
Summary: Arthur takes Merlin to a stroll at the Christmas Market <3
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 110
Collections: Merlin Holidays 2019





	{ART} - Warmth in Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bunnysworld](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnysworld/gifts).



> This is my entry for this year‘s Merlin Holidays - and it‘s directed to Bunnysworld <3  
> I might add more of a description once the makers are revealed (actually, I‘m not sure if this is an anonymous fest, but I got it wrong to many times before, so better be safe than sorry XD)
> 
> So Bunny, I hope you like your present <3 It‘s got feels, and something warm in a mug, an ugly xmas sweater in form of a scarf, and it has even an invisible polar bear in it. :P
> 
> Also a big thanks to all the mods for making this wonderful fest real again! 
> 
> Have a wonderful pre christmas time, everyone! <3


End file.
